The Scary and Sexy Side of Annie Edison
by Hypnotoad76
Summary: Annie scares Jeff in her Ring Girl costume, only to reward him afterwards with a different Ring Girl costume.


Annie opened the front door of Jeff's building and walked in, stopping in front of the mirror in the lobby to do a quick final inspection of herself. The wig and old fashioned nightdress looked just as unsettling as they did last night. Though this time she toned down on the undead ghoul makeup, since instead of going to a party she was going to have some fun with Jeff.

Annie smiled wickedly as she got in the elevator and pushed the button for his floor. She knew it was a bit mean to go to Jeff's place simply to scare him. Especially when she herself didn't like watching horror movies or getting scared. But he had skipped out on going to Vikki's party, and missed her leaping out of dark corners during the party. So it was only fair that she added his name to the list of people she freaked out in her Ring costume. Besides, she'd make it up to him afterwards.

The elevator door opened and Annie slowly walked down Jeff's hallway, wondering how she should go about this. It was around 11, so there was a good chance he was asleep (she really wanted to stand over him in bed to really freak him out). Though knocking at his door and jumping out when he opened it would also be effective. Once she was in front of Jeff's door she combed the wig hair over her face (since that's what the character looked like) and knocked on his door, jumping immediately to the side. After several moments she went back and listened carefully, hearing nothing. Figuring the door plan wasn't going to work she took out her keys and used the spare key Jeff had given her to open the door.

"Jeff," she said softly as she stuck her head in. The lights were off and she didn't see any light coming from his bedroom. Either he wasn't home or he was asleep. She tiptoed through the apartment, careful to make as little noise as possible. His bedroom door was open a crack, allowing her to inch it open enough to see he was lying in bed fast asleep.

She bit her lip to keep her giggling from giving her away as she tiptoed over to Jeff. Annie waited a moment as she took in Jeff's sleeping form before lightly running her fingertips across his face. "Jeffrey," she said in a horse strangled voice. "I'm the ghost who haunts bad lawyers. Prepare to pay."

"Wha…" Jeff said sleepily as he slowly opened his eyes. As he blinked into consciousness he looked up, seeing a hair covered creature looking back at them. "YYAAAAA!"

"Got yeah!" Annie yelled, jumping up and down as Jeff switched on the bedside light and saw who his attacker was.

"What the hell Annie!" Jeff yelled as his heart beat a mile a minute.

"That's for not going to Vikki's party last night. If you had gone I could have scared you then like I did with everyone else," she finished in a sing song voice, her smile growing bigger as Jeff glared at her.

"Nope, you're not getting away with this by acting cute. And how'd you get in here anyway?" He shook his head as Annie held up her key ring. "I knew I was going to regret making a key for you."

"Don't be jaded," she said as she leaned down and kissed him. "It was just a prank."

"I'll remember that the next time I scare the hell out of you."

Annie simply smiled as she used her fingers to comb her wig into a more attractive hairstyle. "Don't worry Jeff. That was just the trick portion of tonight's fun. Here's…" She unzipped the back of her heavy cotton dress and let it drop to her feet as she stepped out of it, revealing what she had on underneath the outfit. "Your treat."

Jeff's eyes widened as his heart beat furiously, although this time it had nothing to do with fright. Annie was standing there in a skimpy dark blue bikini top and the tightest red booty shorts he had ever seen. The look was completed with a pair of black heels (he had completely missed those when she was in her original outfit) that made her legs look even more perfect then they usually did. "Holy crap."

"You said you wanted me to be your ring girl. Is this what you had in mind?"

"Whatever I had in mind doesn't come close to how hot you look right now."

"Thank you," she said as she brushed her fake hair behind her shoulder, pleased that it caused Jeff to let out a groan (even if it was a fake wig he still had a thing when it came to her and her hair). "Are you just going to sit there and stare? Because you should really enjoy your present."

In a flash Jeff grabbed Annie and pulled her onto the bed as he kissed her hungrily, running his hands greedily over her well exposed body. It didn't matter how often he explored her body, or how well he had learned every inch and curve of her in the last couple of months. Each time he touched her was as exciting as it had been the first time. For the first time ever he could understand being completely happy with being with only one woman.

Annie kicked her heels across the room as she and Jeff quickly tugged their clothes off, feeling each other all over with their fingers and mouths. Annie moaned as Jeff circled her breasts with his tongue, doing that thing with his mouth that drove her completely crazy. She sat up as she returned the favor, feeling the vibrations of his moans as she sucked on his pecs and nipples.

"Jeff," she moaned. "I want…"

"You want what?" Jeff asked with a smirk, loving when she voiced her desire.

"Inside. I want you inside…", she trailed off as a loud moan escaped her. Jeff simply smiled as he positioned himself to give Annie exactly what she wanted.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff leaned back as Annie collapsed on top of him, both of them gasping for breath. Several minutes passed before either of them felt that had enough energy to try and form coherent words.

"I can't feel my legs," Annie moaned as she lifted her arm and lazily dropped it back down.

"Forget legs, I can't feel my body. I think you broke me. Don't laugh," he said with mock seriousness as she giggled. "Do you know what it takes to get a guy with my workout regiment this worn out?"

"Then maybe you need a more rigorous workout?"

"I think we've found the best exercise a person can get," Jeff said as he wrapped an arm around Annie. They laid together in bed, not even bothering to pull the covers over their sweaty bodies.

"Why didn't you wear that outfit yesterday?" Jeff asked out of the blue.

"What?" Annie said.

"Your _actual_ ring girl outfit. The one I helped you pick out, and will be eternally grateful you wore tonight. Why'd didn't you wear that to Vikki's party instead of the creepy ghost costume?"

Annie was silent for several moments before she looked up at Jeff cautiously. "I thought you would have been glad that I changed costumes."

"Why would I have been glad to miss out on staring at you in a bikini top and skin tight shorts?"

"Because I know you want to keep this…," she waved her arm at their naked selves to illustrate her point, "from getting out. And I figured hanging on your arm all night in a matching costume would be a dead giveaway."

"I would have risked that if you had worn that outfit. It almost makes what you wore in paintball seem modest."

Annie lifted her head up in confusion, trying to decipher what Jeff might be saying. "Do you like me?"

"What? Why would you think…why would you ask me that? Like isn't even nearly strong enough to describe how I feel about you."

Annie smiled slightly before readying herself for another round of the discussion they had when they first starting sleeping together. "Then why are we still keeping this a secret? I know why we didn't say anything when this first started. But it's been two months. Is there a reason we're still keeping this hidden?"

Jeff stroked Annie's shoulder as he thought about how to voice his reasons. "I guess…I'm not looking forward to it ending. Not this," he quickly said as he saw the look of hurt on her face. "I definitely don't want this to end. And there are even a number of benefits to telling everyone. We can finally openly kiss in public, and not hide going on dates, and not be self-conscious of how we act around others. But once we finally do tell our bands of friends, it's going to cause a bunch of drama I'm not looking forward to. So I'm enjoying this safe bubble we have before we go public and pop it."

"Jeff, I know it's easier if we keep this to ourselves. But I hate hiding this. And the longer we wait the worse it will be when it eventually does get out there. Besides, Abed and Troy aren't going to care, and I don't think Pierce is going to be that objectionable. Britta was always our biggest worry, but now that she and Troy are dating she can't really say anything that wouldn't be hugely hypocritical."

"Right, because logic and common sense have always been Britta's strong suits."

"I'm just saying," Annie said with an eye roll. "It's harder for her to say anything now then it would have been beforehand. And as for Shirley…I don't think she'll be that against us."

"I'm going to remember you said that when we're both subjected to a morality sermon." He chuckled as she groaned in annoyance. "You do have a point though. As much fun as it is keeping this a secret, we can't hide it forever. And the longer we hide it, the worst it will be when it does get out there." He gently took hold of her hand as he looked into those perfect eyes of hers. "Annie Edison, will you do me the honor of putting up with all the crap our friends will give us when we tell them we're a couple."

"Don't you know how to make a girl special," she said with a laugh. She reached down and pulled the covers over themselves, slipping her hand under the sheets as she ran her fingers across Jeff's chest in playful patterns. "We should get some sleep before whatever happens tomorrow."

"It'll be worth it. Whatever stupid drama occurs, you're worth it."

Annie smiled at hearing that before putting her head down and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
